Does Anybody Here Remember Brian Griffin
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: Brian thinks that his family has forgot about brian. So he sets up a song to see if they’ll remember him after hearing his song.


After picking up new Brian from the shelter everybody in the car stopped remembering old Brian, but Stewie didn't. He wished he was still around, so they could be happy again.

**Back at the griffins home.**

Well welcome new Brian to our home Lois said. Wooo, nice house new Brian replied. Gosh does anybody here remember Brian Steiwe yelled, while kicking Brian's old tennis ball around in the garden. Once everyone got in peter decided on giving new Brian a tour of the house, telling him where he'll sleep, where the bathroom is the normal stuff. And this is where breakfast, lunch, dinner will be served and you tonight will sit next to me peter said.

**Stewies room 3:46pm.**

God Rupert there forgetting about Brian, well nobody forgets about my best friend Stewie said while plugging in his equipment. 2 hours go by and stewie is all set up. All he needs to do is write a song and get everybody's attention. Alright Rupert this is what I have for song lyrics stewie said, it's called Brian.

**Brian by stewie Gillian griffin.**

**Does anybody here remember Brian griffin **(Does anybody here remember Vera Lynn)

**Remember how he said that **(remember how she said that)

**He would be in our hearts everyday and night. **(We would meet again some sunny day).

**Brian, brian **(Vera, Vera)

**What have you done to yourself. **(What has become of you)

**Does anybody else here **(does anybody else in here)

**Feel the way I do. **(Feel the way I do).

Huh was that great or not Rupert Stewie said. Rupert didn't say anything but in stewie's mind I'm gonna say he said it was perfect. Aww I'm glad you liked it stewie said happily. Lois walked up to put stewie to bed. Come on stewie time for bed, and guess who's gonna be sleeping here tonight Lois said. No, wait I have a song stewie said. Ooh peter, meg, Chris, new Brian I think stewie wants to sing us something Lois yelled. Not now Lois the funny home videos are on peter cried. The show is on for two hours it's just gonna be quick Lois yelled back. But I like the intro peter cried back. Just recorded the show before it starts Lois yelled back. Ok I'm coming peter said.

Everybody comes in, sits down on the floor to hear stewie sing. Um this is a song that was requested by quahogs radio station stewie yelled from behind the curtains. Oh peter I wonder what song he was gonna sing Lois asked peter. I don't know. I hope it's kizz peter said. Soon the curtains lifted to show roger waters and Richard Wright sitting on stools. Roger was playing the acoustic guitar and Wright playing the violin. Steiwe walked in front of stage and began singing.

**Does anybody here remember Brian griffin**

**Remember how he said that**

**He would be in our hearts everyday and night. **

**Brian, Brian**

**What have you done to yourself.**

**Does anybody else in here **

**Feel the way I do.**

Stewie sung.

The curtains dropped and everyone began tearing up.

**Behind the curtains.**

Alright guys perfect job roger, Wright. Well here's your $590.57 so thanks and goodbye stewie said. Roger and Richard walked off stage and left and Stewie walked to his family. Well how was it do you remember Brian now Stewie asked.

Stewie must have wrote that about Brian. He really must miss him lois cried. I know and to think we had to get a new dog was a stupid idea peter cried while hugging Lois.

Man stewie really must miss Brian, new Brian said in his mind.

**The next day.**

**In the living room.**

Stewie is watching tv as new Brian aprroches him. Hey stewie new Brian said. Yeah stewie responded. Hey listen that song last night really was upsetting to me and you new Brian said. I know, before you came along Brian was my best friend but he's gone Stewie cried. I know how you feel, I had the same problem with a kid. His name was bill Nixon born in 92 died in 99 lived a short life cause of cancer new Brian said. Wow so we must have the same problem stewie said. Yeah, well I'll be in the bathroom if you need me new Brian said. Alright. Just don't take to long I gotta go to stewie replied. Ok I won't new Brian said as he walked off.

Man still I will never forget Brian Stewie said, but I guess I will try to give new Brian a chance like what I did with original Brian before he died.


End file.
